Two Misfits
by Dragon Firestorm
Summary: *gasp*... It's Harry Potter's third year all over again... except this time there's two new additions to the happy little band of characters. Trust me these two girls are NOT Mary Sue's; they can handle themselves... I personally think they can handle the


Authors Note ~ This story is a work of fiction, yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't own J.K Rowling's magnificent work of literature, although I wish I did, yadda, yadda, yadda. Jessica and Nicole own themselves; I doubt they would let anyone own them anyway, yadda, yadda, yadda. On with the story!  
  
Chapter One - Mysterious Owls With Letters  
  
Jessica woke up to someone poking her repeatedly in the shoulder; she cursed, groaned, and rolled over onto her stomach, but when the poking did not cease she finally opened her eyes and the site she saw shocked her to the core. There was a snowy white owl sitting on her bedside table. Jessica let out a shriek, fell out of bed and cautiously peered over the edge of her bed at the owl, which was looking at her in an amused fashion; it seemed remotely harmless.  
  
The girl slowly climbed back into her bed and made an attempt to stare the wide eyed fowl down, but only succeeded in having her eyes go blurry. While rubbing at her eyes Jessica felt a breeze and realised that her window was open. That must've been how the owl got in, she thought and turned her gaze to the owl once more.  
  
" Alright mister, I'm onto you." She said to it softly, coming to the conclusion that her friend Nicole was pulling another one of her famous pranks, and began searching for the explosive that would more than likely explode in a cloud of white smoke and stain herself and everything around her Nicole's colour of choice. But to her surprise she could not find the small little silver sphere that was it's carrier. Jessica suspiciously did a once-over of her room again before looking at the owl.  
  
It hooted cheerfully at her, dropped an envelope on her pillow and took off out the window. Jessica blinked once, twice, then finally looked at the letter and decided that she was loosing her mind; since when did owls deliver letters in real life? Cautiously she picked up the letter and held it, by one corner, in front of her as if it was going to bite her; if this was another one of Nicole's pranks she wasn't going to take any chances. The letter seemed harmless enough; it was addressed to her and seemed to be what it looked like: an ordinary letter. If it were one of Nicole's pranks it would have done something already.  
  
Still a bit suspicious, Jessica took great care in opening the envelope, but still nothing happened. She pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and was shocked for the second time that morning.  
  
Dear Ms Fahey,  
We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your age, you will be placed in the third year with the rest of your age group, but you will be expected to go to several summer courses in order for you to keep up with the others. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment for this year, along with some books you will need for your summer tutelage. We await your owl by no later than June 20th; summer classes begin on July 1st. The Knight Bus will be waiting outside your house on June 29th at 6:00 PM sharp. Do not be late.  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall : Deputy Headmistress  
  
Jessica took multiple deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down, and then, when she was certain that she wasn't going to faint, pinched herself repeatedly on her arm. When a small bruise began to form, Jessica was pretty sure that if she were dreaming she would have woken up by now. There was only one person who could have pulled off a joke this thorough: Nicole. Jessica reached for the phone on her dresser and dialled Nicole's number.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nicole sighed in her sleep; she was dreaming of food again. Cookies, pies, cakes, and various other sugar-filled products danced in her head; she was chasing them, and gaining, they knew that they couldn't escape her, they...  
  
Nicole sat-up abruptly as the phone on her desk made its annoying 'ring' noise. It took the disoriented girl a few moments to realise where the noise was coming from. She groaned. It's 7:30 am, bloody hell, who in Gods name is calling me this early? It's a Saturday for Chris'sake! Nnnuuurrrggg... Knowing that the only way to make the phone be silent was to pick it up, she crawled out of bed and did so while stifling a yawn.  
  
" Hullo..."  
  
" Thanks a lot for the wake-up call dear, it was much appreciated; the owl was a nice touch."  
  
" Nuurggg...Jess? What the hell are you thinking calling me this early in the morning on a Saturday? Have you lost your mind?" Nicole said into the receiver while attempting to cover up another yawn.  
  
" Gee... you don't like it when someone wakes you up, but you have no problems about sending an owl to your best friends house, along with a stupid rip-off Hogwarts letter, now do you?" Was her friend's sarcastic reply.  
  
"Nnnn...Owl... Hogwarts... What are you talking about? You haven't started having full-out delusions, have you?" Nicole mumbled, only half understanding, while she climbed back into her bed and under the covers.  
  
" Damn it Nikki! Wake up! You sent a Hogwarts letter to my house, complete with owl, to try and trick me into thinking that I was actually going to Hogwarts, you little brat!"  
  
" I did what?"  
  
"Arrgghh!" Jessica sounded as if she was hitting the phone on something and Nicole didn't really want to make her friend any more frustrated than she already was.  
  
" Jess, I haven't pulled any pranks for the past week, because of all the year-end tests we've been having. I haven't had enough time to think up any, much less pull them off. So can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
The 'banging' noise on the other end of the receiver stopped and Jessica came back on the line.  
  
" Are you serious!"  
  
" Mmhmm...Yup."  
  
" Oh... Alright then, umm, I'll call you later." Jessica's voice sounded slightly shocked but Nicole was too tiered to take any notice of it.  
  
" M'kay. Bye."  
  
Nicole fell out of her bed, stumbled over to her desk, hung up the phone and then crawled back underneath the nice soft sheets. She was too tiered to think of the conversation she'd just had, and she doubted that she'd be able to stay awake long enough for anything to sink in, so she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.  
  
Her mind had just begun to tumble into that dark void of sleep when something jabbed her shoulder making sleep seem farther away. Nicole mumbled something incoherent and rolled onto her side, pulling the blankets tighter around herself. She was jabbed once again; the blankets offering her no protection.  
  
" Lemme 'lone... go way."  
  
The semiconscious girl waved her hand in the general direction of her attacker, but hit nothing but air. Thinking that she had scared them off, Nicole, once again curled up into the nice blankets, only to be jabbed again.  
  
"Nnnnuuurrggg!"  
  
Nicole sat up, ready to give the person jabbing her a good thrashing, only to find herself face to face with a brown barn owl. Her jaw fell open as she watched the owl drop a letter on her bed and then fly out her bedroom window. After a few moments, Nicole decided it would be a good idea to call Jessica back.  
  
Authors Note ~ Do I even dare ask for reviews for that piece of crap I just posted. *wince* . If you would like to make the poor depraved author happy, please review! .*cringe*. *hides back in closet* . 


End file.
